Ardent Teens
by Grimdork
Summary: Moral of the story- A Volleyball court should only ever be used for Volleyball. Silly one-shot for my favorite little athletes.


Kageyama observed his options. It was the middle of a match and he just received the ball from The Captain. He looks to his left and there was Tanaka, to his right was Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were intense and stared back at him. He wanted a toss.

Kageyama watched for when he jumping, the peak of his jump, and where his arm was swinging and made the toss. Hinata pinched his eyes shut and slapped the ball as hard as he could then watched it bounce on the other side of the court flawlessly. The opposing team all had matching expressions, wide bulging eyes and gaped mouths.

They finished out the game like that without a hitch. Kageyama watched Hinata cheer with the rest of their teammates and gave a hint of a smile.

Hinata ran over to him, clearly either ignoring or didn't notice his lack of enthusiasm. "We worked really well today! Do you want to practice some more before we leave for the night? To remember how it feels?" Kageyama was ready to refuse him bluntly, but instead just moved his mouth without any words coming out. Hinata always looked so desperate it was hard to say no. Or that's what he led himself to believe was the reason for his answer.

"Okay."

They tossed, and spiked, and tossed, and spiked, and Hinata just kept saying "One more! One more!" full of just as much energy as when he started. It had become so monotonous that he hadn't noticed when all the other team members had left the building. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead but stopped himself from swiping it. He could still hear Hinata yelling to him to toss the ball again like it was an ancient battle cry, a cheerleader's chant, a-

"Shut up! Jeez I can't even hear myself think." He snapped. He could hear Hinata clamping his teeth closed it was so hard, but he swore he could still hear it, hell, he didn't need to hear it when it was written all over Hinata's face. His heels bounced, his hands twitched, and his bright brown eyes were basically vibrating as if he'd just drank ten Red Bulls. "I'm done for the day." The dark haired one turned around heading towards the door barely hearing the other's whining protests.

Hinata grabbed the back of his jersey and Kageyama was ready to beat the kid to a pulp but stopped short. He was staring hard at the ground, his unoccupied hand clenched in a fist at his side. "I just.. didn't want the fun to end. Don't you like playing together?

Volleyball is even better than it was in middle school now that I have a real team and a partner- w-wait I didn't mean it like that!

You know what I meant, right? Isn't it the same for you too?"

He debated on what the best way to respond was. He stared at Hinata's stupid face, and his stupid hair, and the stupid hand that had at some point moved from his back to his chest right where the number 9 was. "Of course I do or I would have told you otherwise and dumped your ass on the curb a long time ago."

Hinata didn't move for a while, and then his hand clenched harder and Kageyama hoped to God that he couldn't feel his heartbeat thumping wildly through his hand. Hinata had the faintest hint of a blush and Kageyama was sure his was similar, if not worse.

"Just once more then?" Hinata whispered like he didn't was to speak too loudly (for once). He could feel Hinata's hot breath on his chest and neck

"I think... I have something better in mind we could do." Kageyama said, just a degree louder than Hinata.

He giggled, "That sounds so cheesy-"

"Asshole."

And then they were kissing. Kageyama instantly went for his hair, tugging and pulling it maybe a little rougher than needed. Hinata moaned and at the same time wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist. The taller one slipped his tongue in Hinata's mouth and then felt those small hands touch the hem of his jersey. Without looking Kageyama reached for his wrists and guided them upwards.

Hinata shivered, "A bit flabby for an athlete" He laughed, egging the other on.

Kageyama smiled just a little bit. That douchebag. "Shut up."

Hinata lifted Kageyama's shirt over his head and then his own. Kageyama looked more fit, but Hinata was leaner. They also stripped off their knee pads and shorts so the only thing left were their underwear.

"I don't know about you, but I didn't bring or even own for that matter anything that, you know." Hinata trailed off. His lips were bright red and wet from Kageyama's own tongue.

He licked his own lips. "I'll figure something out." He sat Hinata on the ground then pushed him onto his back. For once he didn't have any retort to spout back to the taller one and kept his mouth shut.

Kageyama stared into Hinata's eyes, and slowly leaned forward. He could hear their rapid breath as he gripped Hinata's shoulders for leverage. The other clung to his bare back, blunt nails lightly grazing it. Their lips were a hair apart and they both closed their eyes. The kiss had a lot more fervor than it did the first time. Kageyama made his way down Hinata's stomach, lightly kissing him all

the way down in a line (and stopped on his stomach to uncharacteristically blow a raspberry. He couldn't help it.) until he reach the waistband. He looked up at the other and received a nod of confirmation before slowly pulling the waistband off and keeping his pace.

Hinata let out a shaky breath and giggled a bit.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kageyama felt a burst of confidence from that line and abruptly licked Hinata from base to tip. Hinata gasped, "K-Kage-" He didn't finished, and raked his nailed hard across the top of other's shoulder blades, desperate for something to hold onto.

Kageyama continued licking and teasing him until Hinata had become an incoherent mess. His cheeks were as red as a cherry and his hair was matted with sweat across his forehead, "Kageyama please." He panted.

He complied. He dipped down and bobbed his head, then swallowed. Hinata was close to screaming and pulling at Kageyama's hair like it was his lifeline. Kageyama's toes curled at the sounds he was making.

He paused, only for a second. What was that noise? It sounded like a humming. He pulled up from Hinata (not with out a loud protest) and sat up, sitting on Hinata's legs.

"Do you hear that?" Kageyama whispered.

"Hear what?" But then there was an unmistakable jingle of keys and the door was swung open

"Just gotta clean up and lock up and I can finally go ho-AH! What the hell is this?" Standing right infront of them was Daichi with a chain full of miscellaneous keys. He covered his eyes like he'd been blinded.

The boys tripped over either other to put their athletic shorts on and ended up wearing each others.

The Captain tossed the keys to Kageyama. "I want you two to clean this court, plus the closet and then lock up afterwards. Nothing. Else." Then he walked out of the room.

The boys walked to the closet to get cleaning supplies in silence.

"That could've been worse." Kageyama said after a little while.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to come over to my place after we're done?"

"Yeah I guess."


End file.
